


Balance the perfect crime

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Albus is slutty and trying to woo Scorpius, Scorpius is so not  interested and James is losing slowly control of the whole situation.</p><p>
  <i>“Why aren't you bothered by it? Your little brother is...” he waves his hand, because he doesn't want to say 'slut'.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I was never afraid for him,” James states.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You never were afraid for anyone,” Scorpius gives back. “It's like you don't care at all about people.” He takes another sip of coffee. Maybe that's why they are friends. Neither of them expects anything out of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance the perfect crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/gifts).



\--+--  
~1~  
Scorpius never really thought about Albus other than in a passing way, as James’ brother, or as someone really annoying in the back of his potion class. Because Albus _was_ annoying and he sat at the back of the class.  
Things got a bit out of hand when he came back from the summer holidays fifth year. He was out late and sneaking around on his way back to the common-room when he heard a noise, paused, heard it again and turned only to see...well, Albus S. Potter being pinned to the wall and being kissed like his life depended on it.

~+~  
“I saw your brother being snogged last night, after curfew,” he says, sitting down next to James.

James pushes a cup of coffee in his direction and doesn't even look up from his copy of the Prophet when he says: “Someone I know?”

“How the hell should I know?” Scorpius gives back and adds sugar to his coffee, because James always forgets and takes a sip. James folds the Prophet and turns to look at his brother over at the Ravenclaw table. Albus looks up smiling, as if he sensed James looking at him. Scorpius watches as James raises an eyebrow and Albus blushes a bit, shrugs and then raises his eyebrow in question. James nods in Scorpius' direction. Albus laughs, shakes his head and goes back to his breakfast. “This is kind of irritating,” Scorpius says.

“It's a Potter thing,” James answers.

“As I said,” Scorpius says and James laughs.

Not in a million years would anyone have thought that he would be friends with James bloody Potter. He doesn't even know how it started. It's a bit of a mystery; after all, he is a Malfoy and two years younger and they aren't even in the same house.  
Still it kind of worked and Scorpius isn't going to question that. In the beginning he thought it was maybe a pity or protection thing for James, but James made it clear pretty fast that he just didn't care at all what people think. Scorpius remembers sneering into James’ face that he didn't need any protection from anyone and James had laughed and punched him in the face, Scorpius punched back and that was that. They were leaning against a door and James had said: _I know_.  
And five years later here they are. Scorpius got shit the whole first year when he sat down next to James at the Gryffindor table and James didn't say anything to protect him. Not once. Second year he was sitting at the Slytherin table with a book and two mugs of coffee in front of him, like he fucking belonged there when Scorpius came down for breakfast one Wednesday morning. They didn't talk about it.

~+~  
He thinks everything would have been okay if he hadn't been out after curfew a few weeks later again and again saw bloody Potter being snogged – this time by another person. He could've just forgotten about the whole thing, but it happened again.  
And it happened again and again.

~+~  
“There is something wrong with your brother,” Scorpius says at breakfast as soon as James sits down. He pushes a roll in James' direction and clutches his mug.

“You okay?” James asks.

“I need a smoke really badly,” Scorpius says without thinking about it.

“Yeah, not right now...and not here,” James gives back. He pours coffee into a cup and takes the roll. It's already buttered, because Scorpius was waiting for him and needed something to _do_.

“No kidding. Did you hear what I said?”

“That there is something wrong with Albus, yeah. I heard you. So...what is it? I think he looks fine.”

“Over the last five weeks I saw him four times with four different people and one time I think someone was getting him off...it's disturbing.” Scorpius says, his eyes on Albus. He sees James follow his gaze and as if on cue Albus looks up. “You psychic or what?”

James shrugs. “Who knows...bloodline is for shit.” Scorpius sighs. “This really bothers you,” James says.

“Why aren't you bothered by it? Your little brother is...” he waves his hand, because he doesn't want to say 'slut'.

“I was never afraid for him,” James states.

“You never were afraid for anyone,” Scorpius gives back. “It's like you don't care at all about people.” He takes another sip of coffee. Maybe that's why they are friends. Neither of them expects anything out of it. Never did, maybe.

“Okay, what is it?” James grabs his arm and pulls a bit. Coffee sloshes in the mug, Scorpius turns and looks at James irritated.

“It's like he knows that I will be there, like he knows I will see him...”

“Oh...” James says and his fingers tighten around Scorpius arm. It borders on painful. Scorpius takes a deep breath.

“Let go,” he says.

“What?”

“Let go.”

“Am I hurting you?” James asks, but he doesn't loosen his grip on Scorpius' arm.

“Do I need to hex you? I don't even need a wand and you know it,” Scorpius answers dangerously calm.

James lets go and glances over to his brother, who was apparently watching them the whole time. “He knows...” James says.

“Where I will be?” Scorpius asks. He looks at James’ profile as James stares at his brother.

“Where you are all the fucking time, when you're on the Hogwarts’ grounds.”

“So he does it on purpose...why the hell would he do that?”

“I have not the slightest idea,” James admits.

“Make him stop, or I will talk to him and I'm not good with people who aren't you,” Scorpius says  
James nods, still not looking at him. “Soon. Okay, James?”

“Yeah, I'll talk to him later.”  
Scorpius nods and takes a sip of his coffee.

  
~2~  
It doesn't stop. Albus is there when he turns a corner and someone else is usually pleasuring him, or kissing him and, on one memorable occasion, giving him head.

“This needs to stop. It’s driving me crazy.” Scorpius says, sitting down next to James on the couch in the Gryffindor common-room. He has the password and the first years are a bit terrified. Scorpius loves being friends with James.

“I think that's what this is about,” James answers calmly.

“Driving me crazy or him being a bit suicidal?” Scorpius gives back.

“Driving you crazy,” James says.

“And again I have to ask why.”

“Because he thinks we're fucking,” James answers.

Scorpius always liked that James just said stuff. No sugar-coating things at all.  
“Is this a strange Potter way to court someone?”

“Is it working?” James wants to know.

Scorpius bites his lip and shakes his head after two full minutes of silence. “No, it isn't. It only makes me want to hex him whenever I round a corner and see him begging for it.”

“Fair enough,” James says.

“Make him stop.”

“I think you should,” James answers. “After all, this is your problem.”  
Sometimes Scorpius really hates James.

“Sometimes I really hate you.”  
James pats his knee and doesn't answer.

~+~  
“Potter!” Scorpius shouts and Albus stops and turns. _Here we go_ he thinks as he catches up to Albus.

“Yeah?”

“Stop doing whatever you think you're doing. It won’t work.”

Albus cocks his head. “Why does it bother you then?”

“Because I don't like feeling paranoid...”

“It's not paranoia when someone is out to get you,” Albus answers.

“James said this is your way of wooing or something. I'm not interested.”

“Because you're fucking my brother?”

“If I were fucking your brother it wouldn't be your concern anyway.”

“So you're not fucking my brother?” Albus asks and he looks like he really wants an answer to that question.

Scorpius sighs. His life. “No, I'm not.”  
Albus smiles wide and open and wow, Scorpius thinks, he has never had this kind of smile directed at him. “This really makes you happy for some reason,” he says.

“Yeah, it does,” Albus says “Have to go, see you around.” And then he darts off to Merlin knows where.

~+~  
“I talked to your brother,” Scorpius says. He shoves a stack of books away and sits down next to James. The common-room is deserted at this time of day.

“Did it work?”

“I haven’t seen him snogging people in the hallways for two days now, let's hope for the best here.”

“Did you break his heart?” James asks. He pushes a box with chocolate frogs in Scorpius' direction. Scorpius takes one.

“I don't think so. He seemed happy.”

James looks up from the book he was half reading. “Happy?”

“Yeah...”

“You told him you are not interested and he was happy?”

“Well, no...not about that part. He was happy about me not fucking you.”

James only looks at him and then sighs. “Are you even interested in anyone at school?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A normal one. You're fifteen now – like Albus.”

Scorpius takes another frog, unwraps it and bites its head off. “What are you asking here? If I have kissed someone? If I have had sex already? How far I went with my last girlfriend?”

“You didn't have a girlfriend. I'm not even sure you're not asexual...” James says carefully.

Scorpius incendios the wrapper and leans his head against the couch. Closes his eyes. He can feel James' gaze on him. “You think I'm pretty?” he asks and waits. James keeps quiet. Scorpius didn't really think he would get an answer. “People do that, you know. They think I'm pretty and they love to touch me...Think they can just because I'm pretty. Think they can stare, just because I'm pretty...think...just because Draco Malfoy is my father and he was a Death Eater and his dad was one too, that I owe them something,” he finishes opening his eyes. He doesn't look at James, just stares at the ceiling.

“I know,” James says.

“Of course you do. Does Albus, though?” he asks turning his head and looking at James.

“I have no idea,” James admits. Scorpius nods. “I do think you're pretty,” James adds after a short silence and nudges he box with the chocolate frogs so they're even closer to Scorpius. Scorpius smiles and takes another one.

~+~  
Scorpius is talking to Sam, well listing to her rambling on and on about Muggle studies and nodding in all the right places when Albus grabs his elbow and tugs.

“Scorpius!” he says.

“Malfoy,” Scorpius answers, he always says that when people who aren't his friends, who he doesn't even know, try to get familiar with him. Albus gives him a blank look.

“My brother calls you by your first name, I heard him.”

“I'm friends with your brother, Potter.”

“Albus,” Potter says.

“Albus, this doesn't give you a free pass to call _me_ by my first name. You realise that, right?”

Albus looks at him and Sam looks between the two of them. She seems a bit uncomfortable.  
“I'll catch up to you later?” she asks, tentatively.

“Sure, I'll be in the common-room,” Scorpius answers with a small smile.

“Okay...” she says and leaves them alone.

“Eat with me,” Albus says.

“At your table?”

“Yes”

“I'm eating with James,” Scorpius replies and bites back the 'like always'.

“Okay, see you there!” Albus answers and lets go of Scorpius’ arm.  
Scorpius remembers and misses the times when Albus was a shy kid and James was the whirlwind. Maybe the close proximity to the Weaslys rubbed off on him after all.

~+~  
Albus is sitting opposite his brother when Scorpius enters the great hall. He sighs mentally and walks over to his usual place beside James.

“Potter,” he says in Albus' direction. James smirks. “I knew you would find this funny,” Scorpius hisses and sits down. James pushes a mug of coffee in front of him and Scorpius reaches for the sugar.

“It is funny,” James says.

“You are a twisted, twisted person, James Sirius Potter,” Scorpius says and Albus looks up from his food surprised.

“You know his second name.” It's not a question, so Scorpius doesn't answer. James rolls his eyes and Scorpius begins to understand that James is so so very different when he's with his brother (or anyone else) than when he is with Scorpius.

“Everyone knows my second name, I bet it's mentioned in 'New history of Hogwarts',” James throws in.

“Really?”

“No idea, actually. Never read it.” James admits.

“It's not. None of the second names are mentioned. It's like your family protected this from the media...like it was the only thing they could protect,” Scorpius says.

“Close enough to the truth I guess,” Albus admits. “Mine is Severus.”

Scorpius wants really to say something along the lines of _'Do I look like I care?’_ , but he keeps quiet instead. “Not like it makes a difference or something...” he adds, looking down and starting to push his food around on his plate. Scorpius feels like he kicked a puppy – it's not a pleasant feeling. He pushes it aside forcefully and drinks his coffee.

  
~3~  
Albus sitting at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table (wherever James and Scorpius are sitting) becomes an every day occurrence after that first time. Scorpius doesn't say anything about it. It's not like he hates Albus and James seems to enjoy his brother's company. Scorpius remembers that they were really close until the middle of fourth year. He never asked what happened between them and James never told.  
He doesn't act differently and James doesn't either and it's not like Albus is stalking them. Scorpius has still the quiet hours in the common-room after everyone else has cleared out.

~+~  
There were times when Scorpius got shit all the time for being friends with James. Which was just so fucking unfair, because it was not like James got shit for it. The Potter kids could do no wrong in the public eye and Scorpius...well. He was not a Potter. So of course it was Scorpius who did something so James would like him. He got over it. Second year James made clear by sitting at the Slytherin table that he was friends with Scorpius and that it wouldn't change and the taunting and nasty words behind his back (or to his face) stopped.  
What Scorpius didn't anticipate was that it would start again now that Albus was sitting at his table as well. Albus had a certain reputation and that didn't make things easier. In hindsight he should have known.

~+~  
“You hexed a sixth year this evening...” James says.

“In self defence,” Scorpius answers, pushing books away and sitting down on the couch. Why James doesn't put them on the table is really beyond Scorpius.

“You haven’t needed to defend yourself since second year,” James points out as if Scorpius could forget.

“Since your epic grand gesture. Yes, I remember. I was there.”

“This is because of Albus, isn't it?”

“He is your brother,” Scorpius answers, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“Doesn't make it right.”

“What can you do? People will think what they want and if they want to think that I suck his dick, well...what can I do?”

“They do?”

“Do you live in this castle? Your brother has a reputation and with him suddenly being friendly and sitting with me...well. One and one makes two in most cases.”

“Not here, here it makes eleven,” James answers.

Scorpius smiles. “It's beyond me how people can think you're so cool...” Scorpius teases.

“Potter charm.”

“I'm not impressed,” Scorpius replies.

“I know, that's why I like you.”

“Oh...” Scorpius says, turning his head so he can look at James. “That's why you wanted to be friends with me in the first place, because I wasn't impressed, because I didn't care at all who you were.”

“It's the same reason you are friends with me,” James answers, shrugging. He's mirroring Scorpius' pose on the couch. They are really close like this. Scorpius can feel James' breath on his skin when he talks. He is sure James can feel his as well.

“It was, I guess.”

“Not anymore,” James teases.

“No, not anymore. I genuinely think you are an interesting person for a Gryffindor.”

“And there I thought it was my highly praised hotness,” James says.

Scorpius rolls his eyes. “You wish. It's only because you win the Quiddich games so easily.”  
James smiles and closes his eyes, Scorpius does it too.

~+~  
“You hexed Finly,” Albus says.

“In self defence,” Scorpius answers, not looking up from his book of ancient runes.

“It was the second time in this week,” Albus says, his robes rustle when he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Seems so.”

“That's more than...before I was...fr...sitting at your table.”

“You have a reputation,” Scorpius answers and shuts his book. He doesn't think this will be a quick conversation.

“Shouldn't James say something? Defend you?”

“Have you ever, in the five years I’ve been friends with your brother, see him once rush to my aid?” Scorpius asks.

“No...”

“And I don't need his help. I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Just because you can, doesn't mean you should have to,” Albus answers.

Scorpius' guts clench in an unpleasant, unknown way. “Well, then just don't try to be friends anymore. It should stop then,” Scorpius says irritated.

“Yeah, no, not going to happen. If they think you and me are involved and I just stop hanging around they'll think we broke up. It might get worse.”

“Potter...” Scorpius stresses, “I really don't care at all.”

“Well. I do.” Albus replies, sitting down next to Scorpius on the stone bench. Scorpius can feel his body heat in the chilly afternoon, that's how close they are. He slides away a bit and Albus gives him a look “I'm not going to molest you, you know?” he says between amused and angry.

“I would hex you if you tried,” Scorpius answers.

“I know. James warned me not to do anything crass or stupid. You know he cares about you....” Albus says.

“I...know.”

Albus nods. “Doesn't mean I'll stop wooing you,” he adds with a grin.

“It won't work. I'm not interested.”

“In me?”

“In people, in relationships, in sex,” Scorpius clarifies.

Albus turns to look at him. “Have you ever even been kissed?”

“Yes.” Scorpius says and knows that Albus didn't expect that answer. He smirks. “I just shattered your world.”

“Well...yeah!” Albus answers.

“Get used to it,” Scorpius says, opening his book.

“This is a hint to get lost, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I can spell it out for you as well, if you want me to,” Scorpius answers.

Albus laughs. “In purple letters,” he says.  
Scorpius thinks for a moment and then just shrugs mentally. It's not a difficult spell. He takes out his wand (because people tend to freak out when he doesn't use it) and whispers the words. A few seconds later huge purple letters spell: Potter, get lost. Albus laughs again and gets up. “I know how to take a hint,” he says and then: “See you later in the great hall.”  
Scorpius hides his smile behind his book. Potter is just so weird.

  
~4~  
“You were smiling behind your book,” James says as soon as they are alone. Scorpius pressed against the wall, it’s hard and cold and a stark contrast to James’ body heat and softness in front of him.

“I was doing what?”

“Smiling because of Albus. You tried to hide it and I guess no one else saw, but I know you.”

“He doesn’t,” Scorpius answers.  
James makes a frustrated sound and slams his hand against the wall, close to Scorpius head. Scorpius gives him a look. Unimpressed. That’s just James working something out in his head, working out tension.

“No he doesn’t. But you don’t know him either. He’s getting to you. He’s wearing you down,” James says. He sounds a bit frustrated.

“What happened between you two in fourth year?” Scorpius asks suddenly. James balls his hand to a fist. His knuckles scrape along the rough wall. The other one runs through his hair, making a mess out of it. His breathing is shallow and controlled. Scorpius waits. This seems important somehow. He doesn’t know if James will tell him, but he has the feeling he needs to try anyway.

“Nothing,” he says after a while. There is still too much tension in the lines of his body. Scorpius doesn’t believe him.

“Potter…” he says and is startled by the quality of his own voice. It’s too soft, too intimate for this small space between them. James grabs his wrist and holds on. Too hard. Nearly painful.

“You’re not like him,” he says. His voice rough, like it’s difficult to get the words out. Scorpius always knew what James was trying to say, what he was saying, what he wasn’t saying, but he has no clue right now.

“I know I’m not. I’m everything he isn’t.”

“No…you are everything _we_ aren’t,” James answers, not looking at Scorpius, his head too close to Scorpius’ ear and when did that happen anyway? Scorpius suppresses a shiver.

“You aren’t like him either. Every person is different.”

“I am in all the ways that count,” James says and it sounds kind of unhappy, kind of resigned. Like he was fighting something and lost.

“James,” Scorpius says and he doesn’t use James’ first name often, James looks up and at him. “What the hell is going on?”

“He wants you.” James states.

“Yes, I know. I knew from the start and I told you, I told _him_ that I am not interested.”

“But you’re already rethinking it, aren’t you?”

Scorpius bites his lip and James stares at it for a minute. “By Merlin! Don’t do that to me!” Scorpius says, pushing James away. James stumbles and catches himself on the other side of the narrow corridor they are in. Scorpius presses himself closer to the wall. He feels trapped now and he didn’t feel like that less than a minute ago.

“Scorpius…”

“No, fucking no. _You_ are getting to me right now,” he answers.  
James closes his eyes and keeps quiet.

~+~  
“Do you want me because you think your brother does?” Scorpius asks. He caught Albus outside after Quidditch practice. All the Potters seem to be fucking gifted at this. Albus stops and cocks his head. They’re alone on the field, because Potter is always the last to leave. Scorpius knows that, James told him.

“Hello to you too,” Albus says.

“Not in the mood for games and pleasantries,” Scorpius answers. He crosses his arms over his chest. Albus puts his broom down and looks at him, licking his lips before he says.

“In the beginning.”

“When you were stalking me with this handy map of yours,” Scorpius nods.

“Yes.”

“And now?”

“Is my charm working?” Albus asks, deflecting or ignoring the question.

“It’s not. You just make things weird between us,” Scorpius answers. He isn’t sure anymore if it really isn’t working, although.

“You and me or you and James?” Albus wants to know. _Damn it_ , Scorpius thinks, _Albus is clever_.

“I’m not interested.”

“You keep saying that and still, here you are, because something happened between you and James.”

“Nothing happened between me and James, but something happened between you and James,” Scorpius says. The wind picks up and Potter’s unruly hair is being messed up by it even more. His green eyes are piercing. His whole posture reminds Scorpius of Harry Potter when he was young, after The Battle. Storms beneath a calm surface.

“Nothing happened,” Albus says after too many seconds of silence and wind around them.

“Yes, he told me the same lie,” Scorpius answers, smirking. He is onto something here. He doesn’t really know if he should know it, but he _wants_ to know it.

“It’s not a lie!” Albus sounds angry and a bit sad. Like he wanted something to happen. Something clicks in Scorpius brain at the tone. Something awful and terrible and wonderful that he can’t even process it properly at the moment. He doesn’t even know what to do with it. Albus eyes widen in reaction to whatever he sees on Scorpius' face.

“You wanted me because your brother wants me…and he wants me because I’m not you,” he says carefully. He isn’t sure. He is still working this out in his head. It doesn’t make sense. Not if you take it back to the beginning. James never made a move, never even…there was nothing, nothing until that day in the library when he saw Scorpius smile at one of Albus’ jokes, hidden behind a book. Because James knows him and he knows Albus.

“Yes, because you’re not me,” Potter admits.

He shakes his head. “It was not a lie when you said nothing happened, but you aren’t sure why,” Scorpius realises.

Albus runs a hand through his hair. “I know why.”

“No, you don’t. There isn’t only one reason,” and he’s not going to say it, he’s not going to say because you’re his brother, he is not. No one needs to say it because they all know it.

“There is you,” Albus says.

“There is me,” Scorpius whispers.

“And you don’t want him, don’t want me, don’t want anyone…Why?” Albus says, his voice louder than before.

“Because everyone thinks they can have me,” Scorpius answers.  
Albus closes his eyes and doesn’t answer. The wind picks up again, chills Scorpius to the bones.

  
~5~  
“You are pretty messed up, you know?” Scorpius says, nudging James' feet out of the way to make room for himself.

“Tell me about it.”

“I thought you guys were so wholesome and stuff. The Potter kids...and all. I have so many more reasons to be fucked up for life.” He sits down on the couch and leans his head against the back of it.

James laughs, sharp and half amused. “You know, that's the fucking problem. We're the Potter kids and Albus even looks like dad.”  
Scorpius turns to look at James and James mirrors his pose. “He is nothing like dad.”

“I didn't ask,” Scorpius answers.

James shrugs. “Just so we're clear on that one.”

“I... was I a diversion tactic?” Scorpius asks, he isn't sure he wants to know, but he he needs to know.

“Fuck no.” He reaches out and his fingers skim over Scorpius' cheek, carefully and soft. “You became a diversion all on your own,” he whispers. Scorpius closes his eyes and James' fingers wander lower to his neck, tangle in the short hair at the nape and tighten just a bit. Scorpius feels him inhale, exhale and inhale again. He knows what's coming, but he's still a bit surprised that James doesn't ask. James’ lips are a bit rough, but careful like his fingers were a few seconds before. Searching, tentatively testing the waters.  
Scorpius has really no clue why he lets James kiss him. Maybe because it's James, maybe because they're both messed up and broken, or maybe because James never assumed he could take anything from Scorpius.

Scorpius grabs James' wrist and holds on until James breaks the kiss. “Is this a decision?” Scorpius asks.

“Kind of, not the one I should make. There shouldn't be one to make in the first place.”

“You want me to make one?”

“I want you to make the same one, but that's not up to me,” James answers.  
Scorpius nods, it's all too true.

~+~  
Albus doesn't stop eating with James and Scorpius, he doesn't stop doing whatever he wants to do either. It's like the conversation they had on the Quidditch field a few days ago didn't change a thing, but it did. At least to Scorpius it makes a lot more sense now. Still doesn't explain why he's in the middle of all this. Because let's face it, he thinks, Albus wants James and he is sure Albus wore his brother down, like he seems to do with everyone. James on the other hand...James, Scorpius thinks, is like him. He is not convinced, but he's rethinking the whole thing for some insane reason. Insanity must be catching after all.

~+~  
“You drove your brother crazy,” Scorpius says, exhaling smoke. Albus looks up from his book and at Scorpius.

“He was born like that, don't let him fool you,” he answers, grinning and closing his book. He puts it aside, staring at the Forbidden Lake.

“You both were then.”

“Maybe, maybe we were made that way by all the craziness around us.”

“I told James,” Scorpius says and something hot and dark uncurls in his guts at the look Albus gives him as Scorpius says his brother's name, “that I have far more reasons to be fucked up for life than you both.”

“Maybe, but that's a subjective thing, isn't it? Just because you're from a family of pureblood wizards that were also Death Eaters, doesn't mean you're like that...” Albus says.

“But it's what people see. Sins of the father and all that...bloodlines....”

“Are for shit,” Albus interrupts.

“Heard that one before.”

“From James, I know.” Albus smiles.

“He kissed me,” he says and doesn't even know why. Maybe because he got something a Potter didn't, but that would be petty and that's not him.

“He never kissed me,” Albus admits, softly. “How does he kiss?”

“Like he's searching for something,” Scorpius answers, taking another drag. That, he realises, is why he told Albus.  
Albus nods like he knew that already

~+~  
“So, has Albus made a move already?” James asks, his fingers carding through Scorpius’ hair, their heads leaning against the back of the couch mirroring each other

“No, he hasn’t.”

“You think he gave up?” James wants to know, his fingers tighten in Scorpius hair and Scorpius hisses.

“How should I know? This is not only my mess, you know? You should sort it out,” he answers. He isn't even afraid of James leaving him; James couldn't.

“This _is_ your mess,” James replies, softy and a bit mean.

Scorpius grabs a fist of his hair and yanks hard until their lips nearly touch. “He's your brother. I could fuck him if I wanted to. There is no problem with that.”

“And you don't want to?”, James hisses, he doesn't try to get away. Scorpius can feel James' breath on his lips. He likes James, that careless, stupid, brave Gryffindor.

“I told you I wasn't interested in him or you.”

James cocks his head a bit. It must hurt, but he doesn't even flinch. He looks at Scorpius and then smiles. “Yeah, you weren't. Not in me, not in him, but you are in _us_.”  
Scorpius doesn't answer, but he crashes their lips together.

~+~  
Scorpius doesn't think about why this works. Why this works for him when other people – no matter the gender – didn't.  
He doesn't think about how broken they all are, how jaded, how sharp the (hidden) edges. It doesn't matter, because when they are together they just melt away, just seem right. They fit together like a puzzle. It just works.

“A triangle is a very stable construction,” Albus said and that's the truth.  
James still kisses him like he's searching for something, but this time Scorpius knows what it is. It's his brother's taste on Scorpius' tongue. Scorpius doesn't mind, he finds it thrilling, finds it exciting. Loves it when Albus' hand brushes his brother’s on his cock. Loves James' sharp intakes of breath, loves Albus' little pants and swollen lips. Loves the breathy moans when Scorpius goes down on him, loves that he knows Albus' fingers are tangled in James' hair when he does it.

~+~  
“One thing is for sure,” Albus says and James raises an eyebrow in question. “We're not repeating history like our parents seem to do.”

Scorpius bites his shoulder, a bit too hard, but he learned that sometimes Albus really likes it. Likes to have reminders, proof that this happened, that it will happen again.  
James smiles and kisses Albus' other shoulder. He's always so careful with his brother – it's kind of cute Scorpius thinks.

“No we're not,” he says.

  
~end~


End file.
